


Know Your Worth

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Abandonment, Fear of Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Secrets, Self-Worth Issues, Sora & Donald and Goofy friends forever, Sora Needs a Hug, Sora does not disappear at the end of kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Ven and Sora talk about everything that's happened. Ven wants Sora to tell the others what has been going on, but Sora is nervous. Later on, Riku notices something is wrong and talks to the others about it.





	Know Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Headcanons for KH is that Ven, Roxas and Xion were aware of everything that Sora was thinking.

The war is over, peace has returned to the worlds and everyone was celebrating back on Destiny Island. The setting sun bathes the landscape in of bright pink, red, and orange glow. Everyone is happy that things have finally settled down. However, there are still some things that need to be taken care of. One of those things, was for Sora to explain what was going on in his head during everything to everyone.   

Ven and Sora had talked about it, and decided that Sora would tell everyone once this mess was over.

* * *

“Hey,” Ven says.

“Hey, I know we talked about what I was thinking back then, but I am terrified of what their reactions will be.” Sora says, nervousness evident in his voice.

“You can’t keep this quiet forever. Who knows what will happen next? It’s better to say something before it’s too late.” Ven replies calmly.

“I know, what do you think the odds are that, someone has noticed something’s wrong?” Sora inquires.

“Pretty high at this point. If I had to guess, someone will be discussing things soon enough.” Ven says.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Sora asked.

“We wait, but in case nothing happens you need to be ready to talk about things.” Ven says.

“I know, I just hope I get to stay with all of you.” Sora says.

“You will, don’t worry." Ven says.

* * *

Truth be told, Ven was nervous too. He, Roxas, and Xion had experienced a lot of things when they were with Sora. Things that made the three of them nervous. Sora felt like he was nothing without the Keyblade. He knew the Keyblade didn’t choose him, but he was willing to do anything to keep the others safe. Whatever happened next was going to be a challenge, but Ven hoped that in the end, Sora could see that he was worthy of the Keyblade.

* * *

This was a delicate situation, there was no question about it. Riku knew that whatever happened next would change things drastically. Sora calling himself worthless was something that echoed in his head for hours after he heard it. So, the million-dollar question was, how long did Sora feel that way? And what could all of their friends do to fix it?

When everything had settled, Riku went to talk to everyone while Sora slept.

* * *

“What am I missing, how could none of us see that Sora was hurting?” Riku asked.

There was silence for a long time, until Roxas broke it. 

“A lot.” Roxas says bluntly. 

“Meaning?” Riku asked.

“Sora is many things, but he is still just a kid. He has sacrificed a lot to be able to fight by his friends’ side.” Roxas said.

“The keyblade didn’t choose him.” Xion continues.  

“The only reason he has it, is because of me.” Ven says.

“Okay, you lost me.” Kairi says.

“How is that possible?” Mickey inquires.

“After the fight with Vanitas ended, my heart and Sora met and he kept me safe, until it was time for me to wake up again. He does not remember this.” Ven says, then pauses, looking like he is debating if he should say something or not. Then, he speaks again.

“Also, I’ve been aware of everything that has happened since the day Sora first acquired the Keyblade, when you said Data-Sora acted differently, he was acting like me! Along with the fact that, Aqua, Terra and my memories were a part of Sora when you were shown them. I feel like you should have made the connection sooner. Sora has been terrified of what would happen to him if you found out that the Keyblade didn’t choose him. He thought that deceiving all of you would lead to his memories being erased and his execution!” Ven shouts, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Everyone besides Roxas and Xion, looks at Ven in stunned silence, unable to picture a world without Sora.

* * *

“We would never hurt him.” Riku says, once he has regained himself.

“Yeah, we could never.” Kairi says, in an almost whisper.

“He’s our family.” Donald says with certainty.

“We could never abandon him.” Goofy says passionately.

“We would never take someone’s life.” Aqua states.

“Sora is a part of all of us, I don’t think we can picture a world without him in it.” Terra says.

“I know that none of you would hurt him, but when you’ve been with someone as long as we’ve been with Sora, you get to know his mind and his thought process pretty well. Everyone in this room, is a part of his life and he will fight to keep it.” Ven says.

“What do we do?” Axel asks.

“We talk to him and make him understand that we won’t exile him.” Roxas says.

“So, he understands that he belongs with us.” Xion says.

* * *

Sora awoke the next morning to Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy in his bed. Sora shifted, the movement caused the others to wake up.

“Hey, what’s with the cuddle pile?” Sora asked drowsily. 

“It’s to show you how much we love you.” Riku says.

“And that we are glad you are with us.” Kairi continues.   

“And that we are glad that we met you.” Donald and Goofy say.

“Okay, what am I missing?” Sora asks.

“Ven, Roxas, and Xion told us something interesting.” Kairi states.

“And we wanted to talk to you about it.” Riku states.

“Because we are concerned with what they told us.” Donald says.

“And we want to understand what’s going on, okay?” Goofy says.

“Okay, what is it?” Sora asked.

“Do you really believe that because you were protecting Roxas, Xion, and Ven, and just because the Keyblade didn’t choose you that, we'd erase your memories and execute you?” Riku inquires.

Sora goes stalk still, turns white, and starts rambling.

“I- I - I - k-know that I s- should have said something. I- I don’t know when I realized the Keyblade didn’t choose me. When I found out I got scared and thought that- I would get kicked out and f- forget any of you existed.  When I let himself think about it, the reactions from all of you ranged, from shock to anger, to outright demanding that Sora free Ven's heart. All of you are important to me and I- I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”

“You aren’t going to lose us, promise.” Riku says.

“Yeah.” The others say in agreement.

“Okay, but there is one more thing, I considered freeing Ven’s heart in private. I knew that it would cause widespread panic, but Ven deserved to see his friends again.” Sora says nervously.

“YOU WHAT!?” The four of them shout.

Sora flinches back, “Sorry, I was never going to do it, but the thought did cross my mind on more than one occasion.” Sora says sheepishly.

“Okay, this isn't over. We will discuss your self-worth issues later. For now, it’s time for a hug.” Riku says.

Everyone wraps Sora into an embrace. Sora smiles, he doesn’t know what he’d do without his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbeck is welcome :)


End file.
